List of Soultimate Moves
Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Sangokushi Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch World Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars Soultimate Moves introduced in Yo-kai Watch 4 Soultimate Moves exclusive in Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami - To Edit - Brave Tribe Mysterious tribe Tough tribe Charming tribe } !Lays waste to the column in front with a savage Blasters beam! ! ! |- !Jibanyan S ! !Punches all opponents with paws trained on moving vehicles. ! !XXX OOO OOO |- !Jibanyan Liu Bei ! !Punches all opponents with paws trained on moving vehicles. ! ! |- !Rudy ! !Pummels foes in range with paws from innocent, pre-Yo-kai days. ! ! |- !Thornyan ! !Grows spikes on his paws and punches all opponents. ! ! |- !Baddinyan ! !Damages and confuses his enemies with a wave of evil. ! ! |- !Buchinyan ! !A new level of Paws of Fury that deals damage to all foes. ! ! |- !Komasan ! !Summons will-o'-the- wisps to damage his enemies. ! ! |- !Komane ! !Will-o'-the-wisps (sic) fly from his body to burn his foes. ! ! |- !Komasan B ! !Lays waste to the column in front with a savage Blasters beam! ! ! |- !Komasan S ! !Summons will-o'-the- wisps to damage his enemies. ! ! |- !Komasan Sun Ce ! !Summons will-o'-the- wisps to damage his enemies. ! ! |- !Jibakoma ! !Attacks all enemies with balls of energy drawn from allies. ! ! |- !Komajiro ! !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. !Lightning ! |- !Komiger ! !Calls down strong lightning bolts upon his unfortunate enemies. !Lightning ! |- !Komajiro S ! !Calls down lightning upon his opponents. ! ! |- !Drizzelda ! !Calls forth a downpour of melancholic rain, damaging all enemies. !Water ! |- !Nekidspeed ! !Raises his own SPD way, way up with a starting dash full of fighting spirit. ! ! |- !Stinkeye ! !Releases a cheeky aura that greatly reduces the SPR of all foes. ! ! |- !Slackoon ! !Summons random, vacation resort style whirlpools that can hit anywhere! ! ! |- !Puppiccino ! !Plays it cool only to ultimately snap at foes in range. ! ! |- !Ballin ! !Spins and sprinkles a healing aura that restores all allies' HP. ! ! |- !Shmoopie ! !He's oh-so cute! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP !Restoration ! |- !Pinkipoo ! !He's so adorable! The hearts of his allies skip a beat and recover HP. !Restoration ! |- !Pookivil ! !Heals the hearts of its allies (and restores HP) when it acts cute. !Restoration ! |- !Harry Barry ! !Bolstered by hearty Harrisville vegetables, he hits a single foe. ! ! |- !Wondernyan ! !Slices all foes with his beloved wanderer's sword. ! ! |- !Jetnyan ! !Attacks all enemies with paws powered by jumbo-jet engines. ! ! |- !Chimpanyan ! !Strikes foes in range with the power of tasty millet dumplings. ! ! |- !Tomnyan ! !Punches foes in range 100 times with paws NOT trained on moving vehicles. ! ! |- !Koma Knomads ! !Fighting as one, they fire a powerful beam at the column in front. ! ! |- !Frostina ! !Bombards opponents with a barrage of freezing icicles. !Ice ! |- !Blizzaria ! !Blasts her opponents with a sparkling ice formation. !Ice ! |- !Damona ! !Damages her foes and lowers their stats with a dark power. ! ! |- !Melonyan ! !Pummels all enemies with paws powered by pure melon juice. ! ! |- !Oranyan ! !Heals all allies with a burst of pure vitamin C. ! ! |- !Kiwinyan ! !Maxes DEF with his tiny hairs and attracts attacks. ! ! |- !Grapenyan ! !Confuses all foes with a waft of fruity goodness. ! ! |- !Strawbnyan ! !Damages all enemies with a blast of strawberry breath. !Fire ! |- !Watermelnyan ! !Spits a string of stinging seeds at all enemies. ! ! |- !Sapphinyan ! !Attacks all opponents with his beautiful sapphire paws. ! ! |- !Emenyan ! !Attacks all opponents with his adorable emerald paws. ! ! |- !Rubinyan ! !Attacks all opponents with shiny ruby paws. ! ! |- !Topanyan ! !Attacks all opponents with rich topaz paws. ! ! |- !Dianyan ! !Attacks all opponents with his unbreakable diamond paws. ! ! |- !Robokapp ! !Attacks all enemies with a hidden razor blade. ! ! |- !Robokoma ! !Attacks a single foe with a beam of country power! ! ! |- !Sailornyan ! !The potent power of feline femininity heals all allies. !Restoration ! |- !Rubeus J ! !Pours his hatred into a projectile fired towards the column in front. ! ! |- !Hardy Hound ! !He's so hardcore he drops skull shaped BOMBS on those in range! ! ! |- !Whirlweasel ! !Swiftly slices the column in front with a giant scythe. ! ! |- !Chocobonyan ! !With fantastic speed, he launches a series of kicks to foes in range. ! ! |- !Mooglenyan ! !Hits foes in range with a FANTAStical magic blast. ! ! |- !Wobblenyan ! !Fuses his own wobs into a giant exploding wob, damaging foes in range. ! ! |- !Wibblekoma ! !Fuses his own wibs into a giant exploding wib, damaging foes in range. ! ! |- !Punijiro ! ! ! ! |- !Sushinyan ! !Pummels foes in range with paws trained on many sushi rolls. ! ! |- !Tempurasan ! !Summons will-o-the-wisps to damage foes in range. ! ! |- !Faux Kappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Tigappa ! !Sends out a genuine powerful water stream to damage one enemy. !Water ! |- !Master Nyada ! !Infinite Hose energy flows from his palms, damaging all enemies. ! ! |- !Tenguriginal ! !Brings forth a powerful tornado that buffets foes within range. !Wind ! |- !Tengulightened ! !Scorches foes in range with cleansing flames. That's hot! !Fire ! |- !Originyan ! !Punches foes in range with paws that have yet to be trained. ! ! |- !King Jibanyan ! !Slices at foes in range with a sword fit for a king. ! !OXO XOX OXO |- !Jackomasan ! !Summons will-o-the-wisps to damage foes in range. ! !OOO XXX XXX |- !Komajiro Ten ! !Pokes foes in range ten times with his prized lance. ! !XXX OOO OOO |- !Benzaiten ! !Lighting bolts rain down on foes in range as she strums her dear guitar. !Lightning !OOO OOO XXX |- !Spoilerina ! !Heals Spoilerina fully and unleashes her full power (All stats up). !Restoration ! |- !Princess Pearl ! !An ocean beam blasts the column in front and restores all allies' HP. ! ! |- !Molar Petite ! !Gentle healing powers from deep underground restore HP to all allies. ! ! |- !Life-is-Parfait ! !Restores HP to all allies with a bittersweet caramel taste. !Restoration ! |- !Mee 2 ! !Her girly charm wins the hearts of allies and restores their HP too! ! ! |- !Koalanyan ! !Damages foes in range with a beam that could change the world! ! ! |- !Jibanyan T ! !Punches foes in range with paws that have seen him through many a tight spot. ! ! |- !Treasure Jibanyan Gold ! ! ! ! |- !Komasan T ! !Summons will-o-the-wisps found in a dungeon to strike foes in range. ! ! |- !Treasure Komasan Gold ! ! ! ! |- !Her Eggcelency ! !Egg is quite literally on the face of anyone these yolks randomly hit! ! ! |- !Deadcool ! !Slices foes in range faster than the eye can see! ! ! |- !Pandora ! !Opens the box to unleash will-o-the-wisps on foes within range. ! ! |- !Gabby ! !Gabs her way into powering up and restoring HP. !Restoration ! |- !Cymbalina ! !Allies are energized by the cute clash of her cymbals. Their SPD goes way up. ! ! |- !Blizzie ! !Punishes a foe by giving them a severe slap. ! ! |- !KJ ! !Turns the tables, raising all allies' stats with his hip DJ skills. ! ! |- !Meopatra ! !Coerces in range foes to give their HP to her. Shares it with allies. ! ! |- !Armorterasu ! ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Doyagari Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Kirene ! ! ! ! |- !Seirei Banbarayar ! ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan A ! ! ! ! |- !Komasan A ! ! ! ! |- !Sapphinyan S ! ! ! ! |- !Emenyan S ! !Attacks all opponents with his adorable emerald paws. ! ! |- !Rubinyan S ! ! ! ! |- !Blizzaria Awoken !Shiny Snowdrifts ! ! ! |- !Hagemaru Hageda ! ! ! ! |- !Hagemaru Hageda A ! ! ! ! |- !Mr. Necky ! ! ! ! |- !Komajiro A !Wild Zaps ! ! ! |- !K-Koma S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !K-Jiro S !K Brotherhood Beam !Attacks column in front of him ! ! |- !Tomnyan S !One Hundred Paws !Attacks middle and bottom rows ! ! |- !Puninyan Awoken !Punipuni Combo, Nyan! ! ! ! |- !Prancy-nyan ! ! ! ! |- !Hello Kitty ! ! ! ! |- !Hello Kitty SS ! ! ! ! |- !Mimmy ! ! ! ! |- !Kittynyan ! ! ! ! |- !Komamelody ! ! ! ! |- !Ranma (Female) ! ! ! ! |- !Ranma S (Female) ! ! ! ! |- !Pink Emperor !Empire Thunder Strike ! ! ! |- !Lum ! ! ! ! |- !Pink Lum ! ! ! ! |- !Lum S ! ! ! ! |- !Koma Santa ! ! ! ! |- !Jiro Santa ! ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan Santa ! !Attacks single enemy with special present. ! ! |- !Kitaronyan ! !Attacks a single enemy and changes another Yo-kai. ! ! |- !Goku Fubuki-hime ! ! ! ! |- !Tenko ! !Restores HP to allies ! ! |- !Princess Melora ! ! ! ! |- !Mayone ! ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Lightside) ! ! ! ! |- !Jibanyan (Shadowside) ! ! ! ! |- !Komasan (Lightside) ! ! ! ! |- !Komasan (Shadowside) ! ! ! ! |- !Junior ! ! ! ! |- !Neko-Musume ! ! ! ! |- !Neko-Musume S ! ! ! ! |- !Aladdin ! ! ! ! |- !Shawn Frost ! ! ! ! |- !Shawn Frost Awoken ! ! ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura ! ! ! ! |- !Kirina Hiura S ! ! ! ! |- !Hawk ! ! ! ! |- !Red cat ver. Hawk ! ! ! ! |- !Crystal Netaballerina ! ! ! ! |- !Hardy Hound M !Mega Exploding Strike ! ! ! |- !Katrielle Layton ! ! ! ! |- !Komajiro (Lightside) ! ! ! ! |- !Komajiro (Shadowside) ! ! ! ! |- !Terra Branford ! ! ! ! |- !Y'shtola Rhul ! ! ! ! |- !Blizzaria Santa ! ! ! ! |- !Nekomata ! ! ! ! |- !Kukuri-hime ! ! ! ! |- !Kappa (Salaryman) ! ! ! ! |- !Kaibyou Kamaitachi ! ! ! ! |- !Tabisuru Jibanyan ! !旅のなかできたえられた肉球で敵全員をなぐりまくる。 ! ! |- !Omatsuri Jibanyan ! !太鼓を叩いてきたえた肉球で敵全体をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Tabisuru Komasan ! !旅の途中で出会ったひとだまを飛び交わせ、敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Onsen Komasan ! !温めたひとだまを飛び交わせ敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Waitress-tan ! !お店のアイドルの笑顔に心も身体もいやされて味方全体のHPが回復する !Restoration ! |- !Surfernyan ! !サーフィンに乗りながら波の勢いで敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Ryokoka Jibanyan ! !世界中で身につけた様々な拳法で、敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komasan ! !お祭り気分のひとだまを飛び交わせ敵全体にダメージを与える。 ! ! |- !Jidaraccoon ! !自堕落な水流をランダムな位置に呼び出しダメージを与える ! ! |- !Ryokoka Komasan ! !様々な国のひとだまを飛び交わせ敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Omatsuri Komajiro ! !祭りの熱気をカミナリに変え敵全員に ビリビリとダメージを与える ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komajiro ! !お月見を盛り上げるために カミナリを呼び 敵全員に ビリビリとダメージを与える ! ! |- !Tsukimi Komasan ! !お団子のようにまんまるなひとだまを 飛び交わせ敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Tsukimi Jibanyan ! !お団子のように弾力のある拳でリズミカルになぐりまくり敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Tsukimi Zukyukyunta ! !不思議な月の魅力でみんなの心をキュンキュンさせ味方全員のHPを回復する !Restoration ! |- !Tsukimi Kyuntaro ! ! ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komasan ! !あま～いにおいのひとだまを飛び交わせ 敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Shou Akuma Komajiro ! !三つ又の槍に稲妻を集めて敵全員に ビリビリとダメージを与える ! ! |- !Akigappa ! ! ! ! |- !Momijibanyan ! !もみじ色に染まったメイプルな肉球で敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Momiji-hime ! !紅葉のビームで正面の敵にダメージを与えつつ味方全員のHPを回復する !Restoration ! |- !Futenecolumbus ! ! ! ! |- !Halloween Jibanyan ! !消えたり現れたりする肉球で敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Majokko Fubuki-hime ! ! ! ! |- !Ringonyan ! !とびきりジューシーな焼リンゴをつくりだすアッツアツな炎で敵全体にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Pajamajiba ! !眠気が一気に覚めるほどのすごい速さで肉球を繰り出し敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Pajamakomajiro ! !まるで昼間のように明るいカミナリを呼び出し 敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Pajamakoma ! !まくら投げが大好きなひとだまを 飛び交わせ敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Pinenyan ! !パイナップルのトゲがついた肉球で敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Hijiri Fubuki-hime ! !キラキラと舞い降る雪を集めて巨大な氷塊を作り出し敵全員に おみまいする !Ice ! |- !Hijiri Yuki-onna ! ! !Ice ! |- !Masshirocake ! !みんなからかまってもらってうれしくなり味方全員のHPをだんだん回復する !Restoration ! |- !Haregi Fubuki-hime ! !キラキラと舞い降る雪を集めて巨大な氷塊を作り出し敵全員に おみまいする !Ice ! |- !Haregi Komasan ! !大量のおみくじヒトダマを飛び交わせ 敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Haregi Jibanyan ! !お正月のケン玉あそびできたえあげた肉球で敵全員を なぐりまくる ! ! |- !Haregi Komajiro ! !新年を迎えた敵全員にシビれるくらいの感動と刺激的なダメージを与える !Lightning ! |- !Onsen Jibanyan ! !温泉のように熱くて強烈な肉球を繰り出し敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Onsen Komajiro ! !湯上がりでのぼせてうっかり雷雲を呼び寄せ敵全員にダメージを与える !Lightning ! |- !Koisuru Fubuki-hime ! !恋いこがれる気持ちを雪どけのアイスチョコにこめて敵全員に おみまいする !Ice ! |- !Saliorchoconyan ! !恋を応援する気持ちをこめた手作りのマリンチョコを配って味方全員を回復する !Restoration ! |- !Buraritabi Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Buraritabi Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Lovely Bancho Hyakki-hime ! !豪華な竹刀さばきで敵全員にダメージを あたえつつ全ステータスを ダウンさせる ! ! |- !Amejo ! !かたいアメが混じった雨を空から いっぱい降らせて敵全体にダメージを与える ! ! |- !White Kyuntaro ! !ホワイトデーのお返しでみんなの心をキュンキュンさせ味方全員のHPを回復する !Restoration ! |- !Fesunyan ! ! ! ! |- !Kusuriurinyan ! ! ! ! |- !Senbeinyan ! ! ! ! |- !Kiborinyan ! ! ! ! |- !Sakura Fubuki-hime ! !桜吹雪を固めて作った強烈なあられを 敵全員におみまいする !Ice ! |- !Sakuranyan ! !まい散る桜のように連続で パンチをたたきこみ敵全員を なぐりまくる ! ! |- !Sakura Komasan ! !桜もちのように もちもちとしたひとだまを飛ばして 敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Sakura Komajiro ! !桜のはなびらに 電気をまとわせ敵全員に ビリビリとダメージを与える !Lightning ! |- !Komahitsujiro ! ! !Lightinng ! |- !Ushijibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Bakuurara ! !春の陽気でまどろませて味方全員のHPがだんだん回復する !Restoration ! |- !Poppo Jibanyan ! !まるで特急列車のような猛烈なパワーを肉球にのせ敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Poppo Komajiro ! !蒸気と共にカミナリを放ち敵全員にビリビリとダメージを与える !Lightning ! |- !Misokatsunyan ! ! ! ! |- !Poppo-hime ! !列車ごと凍らせるような巨大な氷を 作り出し敵全員におみまいする !Ice ! |- !Poppo Komasan ! !満員列車に漂うひとだまを飛び交わせ 敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Okonomiyakinyan ! ! ! ! |- !Niwatorikomasan ! ! ! ! |- !Kodomonohi Jibanyan ! ! ! ! |- !Kodomonohi Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Kodomonohi Komajiro ! ! !Lightning ! |- !Sanshokudango Komasan ! ! ! ! |- !Maikonyan ! ! ! ! |- !Mentainyan ! ! ! ! |- !Tokinyan ! !空中からトキのような鋭い足で敵全員をけりまくりダメージを与える ! ! |- !Zundanyan ! !えだ豆風味のあま～い肉球をずんずん連打し敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Gochiso Jibanyan ! !ごちそうを食べて大満足した勢いのある肉球で敵全員をなぐりまくる ! ! |- !Rakkaseinyan ! ! ! ! |- !Reddogadoman J ! !相手を一瞬で鎮圧させる波動を発射し 正面の敵にダメージを与える ! ! |- !Maitigadoggu ! !しゃれこうべ型の爆弾で危険を及ぼそうとする敵全員にダメージを与える ! ! |} Heartful tribe Shady tribe Eerie tribe Slippery tribe Wicked tribe Other Yo-kai } ! ! ! |- !Shien ! ! ! ! |- !Yasha Enma ! ! ! ! |- !Demon King Shien ! ! ! ! |- !Nogo ! ! ! ! |- !Fullgramps ! ! ! ! |- !Doppelnyan ! ! ! ! |- !Tattletwin ! ! ! ! |- !Bogusus ! ! ! ! |- !Blazioff ! ! ! ! |- !Falsina ! ! ! ! |- !Grimples ! ! ! ! |- !Shin ! ! ! ! |- !Papa Dolt ! ! ! ! |- !Zerogu ! ! ! ! |- !Cadout ! ! ! ! |- !Mochisless ! ! ! ! |- !Buher ! ! ! ! |- !Sushinoma ! ! ! ! |- !Chaninverse ! ! ! ! |- !Castelilose ! ! ! ! |- !Zeroberker ! ! ! ! |- !Roughraffony ! !Inspirits enemy Yo-kai ! ! |- !Enofly ! ! ! ! |- !Fi-knight ! ! ! ! |- !Lodon't ! ! ! ! |- !Daizn't ! ! ! ! |- !Ol' Slap Stick ! ! ! ! |- !Neverfore ! ! ! ! |- !Manjimitate ! ! ! ! |- !Negatibuzz-kill ! ! ! ! |- !Watkappa ! ! ! ! |- !Komasham ! ! ! ! |- !Whoopie ! ! ! ! |- !Illow ! ! ! ! |- !Copyled ! ! ! ! |- !Pakka ! ! ! ! |- !Koshame ! ! ! ! |- !Fussky ! ! ! ! |- !Recap ! ! ! ! |- !Fouwl ! ! ! ! |- !Dullabel ! ! ! ! |- !Cheatler ! ! ! ! |- !Impistol ! ! ! ! |- !Blamedian ! ! ! ! |- !Rhinopposite ! ! ! ! |- !Geezel ! ! ! ! |- !Pandull ! ! ! ! |- !Conger ! ! ! ! |- !Bummer ! ! ! ! |- !Mimicevil ! ! ! ! |- !Trippa ! ! ! ! |- !Shaggie ! ! ! ! |- !Sdend ! ! ! ! |- !Falspy ! ! ! ! |- !Apni ! ! ! ! |- !Eyeclops ! ! ! ! |- !No Me ! ! ! ! |- !Sud Munch ! ! ! ! |- !Wutring ! ! ! ! |- !Follysol ! ! ! ! |- !Fake-gus ! ! ! ! |- !Sublappa ! ! ! ! |- !Faykoff ! ! ! ! |- !Strongnek ! ! ! ! |- !Floppaflip ! ! ! ! |- !Blabeye ! ! ! ! |- !Malmaiden ! ! ! ! |- !Kappeasy ! ! ! ! |- !Fake-inand ! ! ! ! |- !Nagmella ! ! ! ! |- !Unbelievabull ! ! ! ! |- !Putacrockinit ! ! ! ! |- !CharBQ ! ! ! ! |- !Ill Kappa ! ! ! ! |- !Cornterfeit ! ! ! ! |- !Screwball ! ! ! ! |- !Intrudapyon ! ! ! ! |- !Fakin' Chukket ! ! ! ! |- !Fakin' Steaking ! ! ! ! |- !No Bah Gah! ! ! ! ! |- !NOMGator ! ! ! ! |- !Slydwinder ! ! ! ! |- !Trubbles ! ! ! ! |- !Crazy Mondae ! ! ! ! |- !Nu Suttonakai ! ! ! ! |- !Tonchin-kan ! ! ! ! |- !Otomeburu ! ! ! ! |- !Blazikong T ! !Targets enemy Yo-kai ! ! |- !Necronyan ! !Attacks middle and bottom row ! ! OOO XXX XXX |- !Necro-owl ! ! ! ! |- !Necromutt ! ! ! ! |- !Necrodimmy ! ! ! ! |- !Necrosnartle ! !Attacks diagonally ! ! XOX OXO XOX |- !Zomgralos ! ! ! ! OXO OXO OXO |- !Zombie ! ! ! ! |} Boss Yo-kai {| class="wikitable" width="100%" style="text-align:center;" ! style="width:20%;" |Name ! style="width:15%;" |Soultimate ! style="width:15%;" |Effect |- !Slimamander !Triple Trouble !Attacks bottom row |- !Sproink !Squealing Boil !Attacks middle and bottom rows |- !SV Snaggerjag !A Fisher's Life !Attacks column in front of him |- !Massiface ! ! |- !Phantasmurai ! ! |- !Tarantutor ! !Unleashes a storm of lightning bolts |- !Dr. Maddiman ! !Poisons allies |- !McKraken ! Squangry Blast !Charges energy for 3 turns, and blasts 3 opponents with a giant laser if successful. |- !McKraken (Second Form) !Possquiddle End !Fires a huge energy beam from his mouth, hitting 3 opponents. |- !Duwheel !Redsplosion ! |- !Chirpster ! ! |- !Eyedra !Warty Wallop ! |- !Hoggles !Potbelly Boil ! |- !Styx Mk.VI !Ferryman Shanty ! |- !Clipso !Crescent Claws ! |- !Spooklunk !Rejuvenation ! |- !Dr. Nogut !Double Dare !Poisons allies |- !Squisker !Inkredible Regret ! |- !Wobblewok !Pitch Bomber !Attacks middle column and row |- !Gargaros !Nightmare Beat !Attacks column in front of him |- !Ogralus !Nightmare Beat !Attacks column in front of him |- !Orcanos !Nightmare Beat !Attacks column in front of him |- !Gutsy Bones !Jackpot Jive (Japanese: レア玉キタキタの舞 Rea-dama Kitakita no Mai) !Gutsy Bones celebrates obtaining a rare ball, though unfortunately for the opponents, it results in bones falling from the sky. |- !Meganyan ! !Inspirits and damages allies |- !Cap'n Crash ! !Leaves behind a water trap that damages a single Yo-kai |- !Eyeclone !Eye of the Storm ! |- !Kin and Gin !Twisted Sisters ! |- !Dame Dedtime !Tamer of Time !Attacks and inspirits Yo-kai |- !Dame Demona !Finale ! |- !Hans Full ! Furious Karma Fist (Japanese: 一二三死業烈拳 Ichi Ni San Shi Gōretsu-ken) !Clobbers opponents with his 5 fists. |- !Eyephoon ! Mind Twister ! |- !Mallice ! !Unleashes a giant meteor that damages Yo-kai |- !Cap'n Rex !Thar She Blows! !Leaves behind a water trap |- !Flippa and Floppa !Ebb And Flow !Deals explosive damage! |- !Dame Dredful !Scale It Back ! |- !Kat Kraydel !Enlightenment !Unleashes a powerful light that damages Yo-kai |- !Goldy Bones ! !Unleashes a storm of bones |- !Glitzy Bones ! !Unleashes a storm of bones |- !Hans Galore ! ! |- !Retinado ! ! |- !Rubeus J ! Infernal Blast (Japanese: '''地獄の怨念玉 '''Infernal Grudge Ball) ! |- !Hardy Hound ! Exploding Strike (爆裂悶景ストライク) !Unleashes a storm of explosive skulls |- !Hinozall ! 3 Hour Nap !Completely heals himself |- !Kin, Gin and Bronzlow !Spirited Fogy Orb !Deals explosive damage |- !Teastroyer ! ! |- !Infinipea !Let's Play Evil Eye !Inspirits and damages allies |- !Headasteam ! ! |- !Kabuking !Bloom Barrage !Attacks with a storm of cherry blossoms |- !Tattleterror !Lovestruck !Slaps an enemy |- !Mass Mutterer ! ! |- !Whisped Cream ! !Belches a cloud of green smoke. |- !Robonyan 28 ! ! Attacks column in front of him |- !Red Paws ! ! |- !Swirlious Omai ! ! |- !Captain Thunder ! Sparkling Shock !Shoots a powerful big beam in front of him, it can go across the stage. |- !Captain Thunder (Serious Form) !Operation Omega !Shoots some slow moving, yet strong beam balls in front of him. They move faster than shocking' ball. |- !Robonyan 3000 !Dangerous Canon ! |- !Duke Drooly ! ! |- !Alicktokat ! ! |- !Zazel (Boss Form) ! ! |- !Zazelmare ! ! |- !Golden Claws ! ! |- !Swirlious Gold ! ! |- !Hinozall Awoken !30 Hour Nap ! |- !Shogun King !Full Moon Slash ! |- !Pink Emperor !Empire Thunder Strike ! |- !Junkernaut !Junkalanche ! |- !Supermanager ! ! |- !Hoaxy-Coaxy ! !Lures in opponents with a delusion of a flower field, before attacking them multiple times with strong bites. |- !Agent X ! ! |- !The Executor ! ! |- !Slackerjack !Give In ! |- !Yo-kaiju ! ! |- !Yopple-Bot !WildfAIre !Unleashes an arsenal of deadly weapons! |- !No-Bot ! !Unleashes an arsenal of deadly weapons! |- !Beddy-Byes !Sleep Uneasy !Attacks the entire player's board |- !Rongo Swirll !Storm Thunderbeat ! |- !The Ghoulfather !Take the Canoli ! |- !Don Spiracy !Conspiracy Blast ! |- !Slackolyte !Give It Up ! |- !Duolyte ! !Attacks in a random formation with fire! |- !Chirpolyte !Fanfare ! |- !Torneyedo ! ! |- !Hollow Guard ! ! |- !Skulk !Slap 'n' Slurp !Attacks the entire player's board |- !Orcalyte ! ! |- !Zenlightener ! ! |- !Plundros ! ! |- !Yellskitchen ! ! |- !The Woebra ! ! |- !The Goldfather ! ! |- !IcarOS ! ! |- !Maiden Ruin ! ! |- !Narwail !Foobar Wail ! |- !Whaleman !Baleen Bash ! |- !Soulcleaver ! ! |- !Holey Moley !Life Snag !Uses the power of greed to make enemies drop items. |- !The Latest Nyanmurai ! ! |- !Golden T ! ! |- !Chi Ma Tree ! ! |- !BaiKING ! ! |- !Miiror Ball ! ! |- !Kanibouzu ! ! |- !Orifalcon ! ! |- !WaNEWdou ! ! |- !Dark Master ! ! |- !Sasurai no Billy ! ! |- !Kanaendesu ! ! |- !Majin Banbarayar ! ! |- !Zircondor ! ! |- !Hyoki ! ! |- !Enki ! ! |- !Ongyoki ! ! |- !Jiki ! ! |- !Hakumen no Mono ! ! |- !Noruka ! ! |- !Soruka ! ! |- !Norukasoruka ! ! |- !Mao Koi ! ! |- !Mao Shibu ! ! | Category:Subpages Category:Lists